I Love You
by anilove
Summary: This is story is one i didnt put much thought into but i thought it would be nice to post it anyways. Enjoy!
1. Why Me

I could hear my mothers cries for help.She cried for the help she didn't really want. She cried to only pleasure the many different man

she brought into our house. They really only came for me. For the past years since I was 7, I've had to deal with the men my mom

brought into the house bothering me and to be truthful my mother doesnot really care. The only reason why they even came to our

house was not for my mother but for me. Many beasts that enter this house know of as the halflink not of my name Kagome Higurashi.

See I am the half of two enemy bloodlines, the vampires and the humans. I am the only one of my kind, and the humans and vampires

alike have made a big deal of it. They both come to use me for my body, my blood, and my soul. They knew that after my mother was

nicely drugged and had gotten what she and them both wanted they could come for me. I rapped my covers around me tight. I was

scared and lonely. I listened as my mother told the man how much fun she had. I was so disgusted with her. I knew that now would be

a good time to hide. I slowly crept out of bed and climbed into my closet. I shut the door and then sat silently. My heart began to

pound loud and hard as I heard my door open and my name being called so gently that it seemed as if the wind itself had called out to

me. "Kagome," he called "Kagome," I recognized the voice and almost screamed out of fear.' Sesshomaru,' I thought. Just thinking his

name sent a chill down my spine. Sesshomaru continued to say my name as he walked around my room. "Kagome where are you," I

knew he knew where I was. 'I hate it when you play games with me,' Sesshomaru's voice ranged thruogh my head. 'Get the hell out of

my room please.' He started to laugh. ' You try to put on a strong act but you know you cannot resist.' 'Your wrong,' I screamed the

thought back to him. 'Am I really?' Ishuttered and started to try to think back to happy things in my life. 'You are nothing. These items

you seek to replace your loneliness will never return to your grasp.' "Stay out," I moaned aloud and quickly took it back cursing

myself. " So thats where you are." Sesshomaru called out. I about did all I can do to not screamwhen those closet doors opened and

there stood my nightmare."Hi beautiful." Sesshomaru said expressionless. I felt sick to my stomach and my throat felt dry.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story 


	2. Caught

"How about you come out of this closet." I knew there was no way to get out of this so I resistently got out of the closet with my head down begging that he didn't hurt me tonight. "What's the matter." Sesshomaru asked. I didn't respond. I just stood and prayed.

He reached out and grapped me and pulled me close to him. My heart began to beat harder and faster as my fear rose, and I knew he was getting pleasure from my fear. I could hardly breath I was so scared. 'Please don't hurt me,' I prayed to myself.

"You know I'd never hurt you." "Then why are you here," I asked wishing that he'd stay out of my head. Sesshomaru layghed and then licked my neck. I squirmed out of his arms for the thought of holding me made me want to hurl. "Daddy here?" I asked .

"Yeah he talking to Kikyo about some type of mess." I don't even see why he comes to visit," I moaned, "Everytime he does he walks in on her sleeping with some other human, vampire, and just once a wolf." Sesshomaru grinned showing his all white teeth.

"Yeah I remember that. Brother was so pissed that he killed the filthy wolf and beat your mother senseless." I mugged him. Sesshomaru stared at me with however many inches he is looking gorgeous. Seshomaru still frightened me but he was the most

gorgeous thing I've seen since Daddy,but nothing compared to Inuyasha. Inuyasha is Daddy's youngest brother. Iwent tot go sit on my bed and wrapped up in my favorite blanket."Sesshomaru, I don't understand." He knew automatically what I was talking about.

"I don't know what to tell you. We can not go back in time and change what my brother and Kikyo had done. You just have to accept that your a half breed and the only one of your kind,so you are now everybody's experiment."I winced. His words were

so true but thats why they hurted so much."Why did my father go against his own rule," I whispered cruelly, "The rule has been set for many generations before even his own time." "He can do whatever pleases him and can have anyone of his choosing." He answered.

"But why?!" I cried,"He's the king of all vampires and he breaks his own #1 rule to 'never step outside of your own kind to find a mate' and now I have to go through this harsh and cruel life just because mother and father couldn't stick to their own kind to mate."

I hated my parents for having me, but I loved them for being here when I neede them most; but what were they thinking! The room was silent. It was so quiet that I could hear my parents together. I felt sick. "Are you ready?" Sesshomaru whispered.

'Do I ever have a choice,' I sent the thought to him. I layed back onto the bed and peeled my blanket back from around me. I felt as if I were goin to cry because of things that was about to happen. Sesshomaru got on top of me, kissed my lips, then my neck.

I could hear as his fangs punctured my sensitive skin and he began to take my blood. It hurt like hell whenever he had taken blood because I was half human. I couldv'e cried but I've gotten used to all the pain. Sesshomaru released himself from me in a thirsty gasp.

He licked his lips and then smiled. I shuddered underneath him knowing he was going to take more than blood tonight."Sesshomaru, no please," I whispered. He didn't say anytihng but instead began to remove my very thin gown.


	3. Caught Again

"Huh," Kikyo sighed as she rolled off of Naraku. Naraku wrapped his arms around his wife in response to her sigh. She moaned in

pleasure when he kissed her neck."Your the best Naraku," Kikyo said in a whisper. "I bet I am," Narku whispered back, "Everybody

is to you these days." What do you mean," Kikyo said as she lit and smoked a little of pot that Naraku brought for her ,"You are truly

the best cause I love you just as I know you love me."Naraku was not pleased ."Why do you even let those demons treat you like

this.Do you see what their doing to you and have you heard whaat they've been doing to Kagome."Kikyo took a long drug of the pot

and then said,"Of course I have. She dosen't complain.She makes me alot of money." Naraku then slapped her. Kikyo sat her pot to

the side and rubbed her cheek. Naraku bared his fangs at her as he spoke. "You sell your daughter to demons unworthy of such

pleasures,Inuyasha!" Naraku called. I nuyasha then came storming throughthe door."Go see what my daughter and Sesshomaru are

doing. I don't want none to hear what's going to happen next." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and shook his head as he walked out. 'Don't

be yelling my name like that,' Inuyasha sent the thought to Naraku. Naraku responded in a cruel whisper, 'Talk to me later. Just do

what was ask of you.' Inuyasha started laughing as he opened Kagome's door but stopped when he saw what Kagome and

Sesshomaru were doing.


End file.
